Binded Together
by strong man
Summary: Pegasus and Merv was wondering if destiny brought them together and if that's the case, they can learn a lot one each other. Aladdin's time in ancient Rome with Hercules had changed him, believing to be bisexual so he might as well get used to it. Seems like Panic had overpowered the use of the glue, how will he get out of this?
1. It's Uncanny

_**This is my first fic of Hercules.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Pegasus/Merv Griffin, Pain/Panic **(Slash)**

 _ **Dates:**_ October 24  & 26

 _ **Rated:**_ K+

It was late on the farm with Amphytryon and Alcmene, Phil was sleeping on some hay, Hercules was sleeping in his bed and outside in the hay-pile was Pegasus.

He was sound asleep with his wings cuddled by his sides and had his head tucked in until he picked up a screech with his ears and untucked his head out from under and looked up

He saw a griffin doing loops on his way down, there's something you don't see everyday...as if god, fawns, Pegasuses and demons weren't enough. It crashed down head first into the roof of the stable.

Pegasus stood up and looked around with his eyes, feeling like his confidence was telling him to go back to sleep but his curiousness was telling him the very opposite and check it out.

Blindly, he went with his curiosity and walked to the stable to investigate the crash. When he went inside, he felt the wind get thinner on his skin until he heard a faint grunt which spooked him but overcame the fear and continued on deeper.

Around the corner, he saw something that he wasn't sure existed after it crawled it's way out of the shingles and couched. "He blinked twice to see that it surprisingly a griffin. Pegasus gulped and was shaking with fear, thinking he should approach him so he walked with caution, his heart pumping fast.

The griffin was flat on it's back like a pancake, it's wings we're laid out as well. He wasn't just some ordinary griffin but a stunning one, very beautiful. His talons were nicely cut and that face. Pegasus was shocked of falling in love with him.

He was closer if not a few inches and laid his lead down the sniffed him. Just then, then noticed the griffin screamed out a fear of seeing an actual Pegasus face to face and that triggered the winged horse to hide behind a shovel that was standing up against the wall with his wings covering his face and shivered.

 **(0)**

The griffin's panting afterwards softened "You're the one that Hercules calls Pegasus? He tried to get up but the pain from his falling ached causing him to collapses. Pegasus peeked out from under one of his wings out of being unharmed then fully exposed his face and slowly crawled up to the hurt griffin.

The closer he got, the more calm he became "Please, you have to help me, I'm in no kind of condition to move" He said. Pegasus thought for a moment, he couldn't just leave him here all alone.

Giving it a second that, he nodded, went by his side and sat down "Well, maybe you can show me around town" He suggested and Pegasus licked his cheek which made the griffin blink twice.

"I am called Merv Griffin but you can just call me Merv" He introduced himself then Pegasus playfully nudged him over leading Merv to get his idea. " You wanna keep me company? He asked.

Pegasus dashingly replied by putting his right wing over his back "I'll take that as a yes" He said after looking at him, he stared at his crystal blue eyes "What perfect eyes" He thought before he noticed that Pegasus was sleeping on his left paw.

He just smiled gracefully and blushed, he definitely did not expect himself to be so fond of a Pegasus, especially one so handsome and unique but allowed him to sleep on his paw.

It wasn't much to this action but no one showed him a greater love then Pegasus, other then his parents. "Goodnight my winged friend" Merv started to lay his head down until the half-asleep Pegasus, placed a hoof across his line of sight.

The griffin gulped a little before willingly laid his head down, he felt that Pegasus was getting awfully close to his space but he strangely loved the horse's coziness. In turn, Merv rested his left wing across his back.

* * *

Deep in the underworld, Pain was sleeping in a single bed with dustiness all around, snoring loud with his mouth widely open and both hangs on his belly and he was facing the ceiling.

Panic was just walking around the corner until he caught his best friend snoozing away and decided to prank him back cause lately, he's been pranking him like crazy like when he was playing dead and he had to give him CRP then there was a time where Pain was playing a Rome game called matador.

The object was that Pain painted his butt like a red target and Panic was the bull as he already had the pointed horns, He readied himself before charging but Pain had moved himself out of the way at the last minute leading Panic to get his horns stuck in the wall.

Pain just stood back and laughed then thought, he went towards him where his eyes were at before doing limbo.

 **(0)**

"I'll get him back this time" He said rubbing his hand together and walked over then got some mega glue, he softly chuckled "This is going to be totally evil" He said and climbed up onto the bed.

He gently squeezed some onto his mouth then tossed the bottle in the center of the room they were in. "There we go, I got my sweet revenge" He laid down on the pillow, put his arms behind his head and started to shut his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt Pain grabbing his left arm and pulling him, he must've been dreaming of pulling away from their bosses grip. Panic tried to struggle until he was headed for the kiss of death to which he repeatedly said no but that was too late.

His lips were pressed against Pain's, he struggled even more and made the paint dry quickly. Within the time, he was getting full possession of his lips. He was inhaling his fishy breath.

His eyes began to water as he was indeed caught in his own trap and the worst part is that Pain cuddled up with him by wrapping his arms around him "This what not what I had in mind at all" He thought "I hope Hades doesn't spot us.

 _ **I just thought that Merv was sexy and deserved someone sexy, that's all and the prank wars between the two monsters, Panic seemed to have taken it too far**_

 _ **Next chapter will have more of openness to it and I know that there's some people who support Hercules and Aladdin so I'll include that. Mega glue is stronger then super glue.**_

 ** _I saw the episode so I'm aware that Merv Griffin is a god but let's just pretend that he's the size of _****_Pegasus. Did not see the crossover episode but I can picture it._**


	2. Good & Bad News

**_This is my second chapter of Hercules: The Animated Series._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Pegasus/Merv Griffin, Pain/Panic **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

The sun was rising up and Hercules woke up while Aladdin was sleeping in a weird position "Wait, I got to give you something, Jasmine" He was talking in his sleep which made Herc laugh, but covered his mouth.

"Well, this is new due to this being your first time" He said and Aladdin gasped then rolled face-first into the floor. "Herc" He got up and dusted himself off "don't scare me like that".

"Geez, I was just having some fun with ya" He admitted. "Well, try putting a snake in my bed next time" He said as a joke. I may just do that" He stroked his chin. Aladdin gave him a smirk "I'm messing with ya" He pushed him and both had a good laugh.

Come on, let's go wake Phil" Herc got up then Aladdin followed him.

 **(0)**

The Satyr was sleeping in a hammock that he built himself with the help of Iago who was able to fly up and hook up the ends. "He snores with his lips smacken and the Parrot woke up then fell backwards and onto his head.

"Ohhh, my head" He rubbed it with his feathers until Aladdin came up and greeded him. "Aladdin" He pulled himself up, but cracked him back in the process so he rubbed it to ease the pain.

"Iago" He leaned against the entente door and crossed his arms "face it, your becoming an old bird" He laughed at that.

"Haha, very funny and flew up to his face" Why don't ya, put some crackers in my mouth" He gave his friend a stein look.

"I was only kidding" The human confessed. "I'm gonna go wake up Pegasus, you wake up Phil" He said before walking out.

Aladdin sighed in romance and gave the same look when he first met his wife-to-be "Ahh, you like him don't ya" he flew on the other side on his face" just admit it.

"You kidding, he's hard to resist" He blurted it out to which Iago just said it " I told ya he's a heartthrob" He flew on Aladdin's shoulder.

 **(0)**

Hercules whistled for his horse and Pegasus perked his ears up then got up causing his mate to get up as well "Good morning" He licked his cheek *my master is calling me* He said. "Wow, you have some powerful ear drums" The Griffin said.

They walked together while Merv was thinking of spending eternity with him, but the gods have him a a time limit until midnight tomorrow.

Herc walked to find them then he came across him. "Pegasus" The horse nuzzled his and gave one of his famous head-knocks" As he was petting him, he saw a not-so giant griffen and asked why is he not a god anymore though it was something personal to him.

Even a big showman like myself gets tired so I just simply asked the gods to made me like you, but they decide to give me a temporary spell" He explained. "Well, what's the catch cause I fell into that state" He chuckled.

"I have to find my own path on this earth" He added and pegasus gave him a nuzzle. "I see you've met Pegasus" He said. "Yeah, It was accidental meeting.

As in? Herc asked. "He could me knocked out" He said" he looked at him " I wish it was in a formal matter but it is what it is" He came to terms with a wonderful mistake.

"Hey, since your here, allow me to show you around. "He said though Pegasus refused to let that happen "Or maybe Pegasus would like to do it" The winged-horse nodded.

"I might as well and since we're in a relationship, why not make it a date" He winked at his lover. Suddenly, Her turned his head over to a loud calling , Hercules!" said an angered voice.

"Sirry. I gotta go, but you two have fun" The man ran over to see the problem.

Merv sighed, but his mate licked his cheek for the second time and flew straight up in the air. _Note the even though griffens can fly, he never learned._ It's been so long since I used _these_ " He flapped his wings like a butterfly.

"Okay, let's see if I still got this" He flapped hard until his feet levitated off of the ground. The griffin panted at his fear of heights. "I'm acually flying" He said, unbelieving it so he looked at his mate to take sure.

Pegasus neighed in happiness then flew in circled around him, making Merv laugh "Boy, now I know how Hercules" He thought "Maybe I could give this a try" He put a finger on his chin.

* * *

Phil was throwing a fit and Herc had to hold him to calm him down while Addadin was helping "Seesh, I'd hate to be those guys" He said to the monkey in secret. *Yeah, good thing I'm not human" He crossed his arms.

"Now that's saying something" The parrot replied while putting a expanded arm around his neck.

Hercules was thinking of ways to cool him down so he tried singing to him and later, Addadin joined in caused he knew the exact song he was singing.

In an instant, Phil has calmed down and Hercules had set him on the ground. "Thanks, I needed that" He slightly looked away while his hand was behind his head then sighed. and turned back to the two.

"So, you guys wanna start sparing after we eat some? He suggested in a polite tone. "Sure, that could work. They walked outside to see what Amphitryon and Alcmene are cooking this morning.

Iago and his monkey friend looked at one another in shock "I can't believe that acually worked" The parrot said and drugged his shoulders, both hopped down and went with their owners.

* * *

 ** _I feel pleased with this though I chanced some things, Merv is afraid of heights and Phil's anger issues or was that conformed? Anyway, enjoy and review this. I'll make the next chapter about Pain & Panic's developing relationship._**


End file.
